User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News September 2018
Well I gotta find a job now. Do you guys think I can make money from making these news blogs? Wiki News *Both Cfp3157 and Leo have returned to the Discord, say hi and give them a warm welcome back. *You guys might have already read the announcement (if not read it here) so I will give you the tl;dr version. You can't say a few naughty words now even in a certain context. Fiddlesticks me right? *The first DW reboot battle has been written! Post-Weimar German Fanatic Paramilitary Organization vs. Vietnamese Socialist Freedom Fighters (joke not stolen from Leo) by Grand Inquisitor EA takes the story in an interesting direction by making the battle a love story between two soldiers from both teams. Keep an eye out for this one when the Battle of the Year announcements roll around. *You all know Tatsu the lovable bot in our Discord that makes our chatting lives easier, but despite her willingness to help us, a small group of troublemakers have started attacking her. Pick up arms brothers, protecc the Tat! World News *The passing of beloved Senator John McCain has come as soon as he announced that he would no longer be treating his brain cancer. The following day, he was gone and leaves behind a legacy of distinguished service to his nation. In the end, I think its best to convey this section with the final interview he gave before his passing. Jake Tapper: I hope I don't run this clip for another 50 years. But how do you want the American people to remember you? John McCain: He served his country and not always right. Made a lot of mistakes. Made a lot of errors, but served his country. And I hope we could add honorably. Rest easy, McCain. Your mom will miss you as do the others. *Even more US politics to the point this section might soon just evolve into who is in deep shit this time. I’d give a hint, but by this point you’ve all seen the trend in this section. As Cohen’s lawyer has stated that he has completely flipped and is willing to cooperate and give intelligence and information regarding President Trump. This comes hot the tail of Trump ordering Sessions to stop Mueller probe and revoking security clearance from several officials. Paul Manafort meanwhile was convicted of eight charges placed against him during the investigation. The situation will continue to develop, and you’ll be hearing me talk more about it cause Appel gets the cool stuff. *Might as well throw in some Dutch news to appease our European overlords, we have two (3? I don’t know if Laqy is a European or not, might just be a time traveling Roman). In the news from across the pond, the Dutch government has announced that it will investigate allowing Dutch daycares to refuse unvaccinated children from entering the facilities as more and more recent outbreaks are propping up across the continent due to unvaccinated children and their parents who support the movement. Recently there has been several decreases in vaccinations within the nation and fears of more outbreaks are fanning the flames. Italy has fears becoming reality as the newly elected government has doctors in an uproar by signing its first piece of anti-vaccination legislation. *Following the massive natural disaster wave that occurred in Puerto Rico, the government has denied that anymore than 64 people died in the incident as to not seem incompetent. Unsurprisingly, they were lying and now quietly admitted to the toll being somewhere in the ballpark of 1400 dying in the storm and incidents that followed. This was not done simply for the bottom of their hearts to ask for forgiveness for the failure of the government, but in an official request for additional funds from Congress that number is about 139 billion USD to provide additional relief. The funds are to help stabilize the nation’s power grid and rebuild valuable facilities that were heavily damaged during the storm. Popculture *We have been getting two new character announcements for Smash Bros. Ultimate this month. The first being the Donkey Kong boss, King K. Rool who brings some much-needed DK love to Smash Brothers. Second is Simon Belmont from Castlevania with Richard acting as his echo fighter. While these two have made fans clammer for Smash content, others are more sad for Luigi, who got killed by the Grimm freaking Reaper in Simon's anouncement trailer. RIP Luigi. F. *Aretha Franklin, also known as the Queen of Soul, famous for her hit songs such as "Respect", "Chain of Fools", "Think", "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman", "Don't Play That Song (You Lied)", and "Spanish Harlem", has died on August 16, 2018, due to pancreatic cancer. A memorial service was held at New Bethel Baptist Church on the 19th. A funeral was arranged for August 31, following a two-day public viewing of Franklin's casket at the Charles H. Wright Museum of African American History in Detroit. The August 31 'Homegoing Service' included multiple tributes by celebrities, politicians, friends and family members and was streamed by some news agencies. Among those who paid tribute to Aretha at the service were Ariana Grande, Bill Clinton, Faith Hill, Stevie Wonder, Eric Holder, Tyler Perry, Smokey Robinson, and Yolanda Adams, just to name a few. Along with her accomplishments as an artist, she also was a huge icon for black and female civil rights movements. May you rest in peace Aretha, and may your songs put the angels to shame. *Another giant has fallen. Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Icelandic actor and singer who is best known for his role as Robbie Rotten in the children's show Lazy Town and its many memes, has died of bile duct cancer. For a long time, Stefánsson has battled cancer and it seemed that for a while he was beating it, sadly it returned. His family had his ashes spread over the ocean. Rest in piece Stefán, for us you will always be number 1. *We had a few big movie hits this month. Christopher Robin which takes the Hook approach of the grown-up child having to confront his childish past and regain some of that childlike wonder, but instead of Peter Pan, it's Winnie the Pooh. It's charming enough and will be sure to hit you in the nostalgia bone. BlacKkKlansman is a comedy-drama based on the 2014 memoir Black Klansman by Ron Stallworth, a really interesting watch if you ask me. And lastly The Happytime Murders which combines your nostalgia for The Muppet Show and uses it to create a buddy cop movie with raunchy humour. could take both of them.]] *The overhyped boxing match between YouTubers KSI and Logan Paul finally happened and ended in a tie. Because of this many people wonder if this really ended in a tie or if it was a rigged match so they can get even more money for the tie-breaking match in next year February. But no matter who will win the second fight it can't be denied that both will end up winning regardless considering the amount of money they will be making. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Leave us the date and your age in the comments and we will add you to the list. Happy birthday! Category:Blog posts